


Extra! Extra!

by purepaperplate



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kissing, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin (mentioned) - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, kind of, taekook as rival newspaper editors!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purepaperplate/pseuds/purepaperplate
Summary: Kim TaehyungSection Editor (Arts)Likes: Vincent VanGogh, cuddling. Dislikes: Jeon Jungkook, coffeeJeon JungkookSection Editor (Sports)Likes: working out, bothering Kim Taehyung. Dislikes: bugs, math





	Extra! Extra!

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys :)
> 
> this is my first bts fic so pls leave comments/suggestions/constructive criticism
> 
> enjoy!

Taehyung is drunk. After slogging through an over-scheduled, overworked week of classes and newspaper production and film club meetings Taehyung needed a goddamn break. He’s not even holy-shit-is-that-the-floor-or-the-ceiling drunk; he’s floating at a comfortable everything-is-so-nice-and-I-want-to-hug-everyone drunk. He can’t even find it in his affectionate, somewhat sleepy brain to be upset about Jimin encouraging him to go out because for the first time in weeks he feels like he can loosen his shoulders, let his eyes close, let his body move to the heavy base of the music thumping through the club. His peace is disrupted by the sharp weight of a shoulder knocking right into his solar plexus. “Sorry!” a voice calls and- he knows that voice. His eyes snap open to see his arch nemesis.

_Jeon Jungkook._ Editor of the Sports section of their school’s newspaper even though he’s a sophomore and Taehyung had had to wait till _junior_ _year_ to take over as Arts editor and he’s not _salty_ he just doesn’t think Jungkook has enough experience. So what if he interned with some fancy sports publication over the summer? He’s just a jock who looks down on the arts and always manages to steal Taehyung’s _favorite_ mug from the small kitchen in the newspaper office _every _time they’re both staying late for production. And so what if Taehyung had had a little crush on him when they’d first met? He’s totally over it now!

Once Jungkook realizes whom he'd bumped into, he places a steadying hand on Taehyung’s hip and leans in to be heard; “Sorry, someone tripped into me.” Taehyung rolls his eyes. “I’m fine, you don’t have to hold me up,” he glares weakly, but he doesn’t try to move out of Jungkook’s grip either. He’s comfortable, sue him, and he’s also kind of sleepy. “Are you here with anyone?” Jungkook asks, more softly this time, leaning in closer. Taehyung nods, drawn towards Jungkook’s warmth, “Jimin” he speaks in the skin of Jungkook’s neck, so close to him now that the crowd has shrunk around them.

He feels Jungkook tense slightly, and when he pulls back, Taehyung grabs his wrist. “Wanna help me find him?” he asks, a yawn forcing its way out mid-sentence. Jungkook somehow seems to understand him anyway, rolling his eyes and dragging Taehyung through the crowd by their now-intertwined fingers.

_Huh_. Taehyung doesn’t know when that happened.

Eventually they break free from the mass of intoxicated college students on the dance floor and move towards the bar where Taehyung can now spot Jimin’s eye-catching pastel pink hair. “Jiminie!” he shrieks, grinning and flapping his arms to get his attention. Jimin spins around and his face splits into a grin so wide his eyes seem to disappear. “TaeTae!” he giggles and jumps to hug him.

“You guys literally came here together,” Jungkook grumbles; Taehyung dutifully ignores his pouting. “Hey Kookie,” Jimin grins at Jungkook, stretching up to ruffle his hair. Despite the inches he has on Jimin, Jungkook lets him. _Jimin perks_, Taehyung thinks, smile softening.

“You ready to go?” Taehyung asks, wrapping his arms around Jimin’s shoulders and letting most of his body weight slump onto Jimin’s small but muscular frame. (Jungkook once called his arms “sloth arms” when Taehyung had hugged Jimin from behind while the latter was still seated, finishing up writing an article. Taehyung may or may not have thrown a stapler at him.) Jimin accommodates his weight and pulls out his phone to check the time. “I was gonna stay out a bit longer, but we can go if you want to,” he replies.

“I could take Taehyung home,” Jungkook pipes up, “I live pretty close to you guys anyway,” he says, then flushes a bit. Or maybe the lighting in the club just changed. “That would be great, actually,” Jimin exclaims, shooting a shit-eating grin at Taehyung and shoving him in Jungkook’s direction. “I’ll text you when I’m leaving, you kids have fun!” he winks, walking back to the man who’d been chatting him up at the bar.

“You okay to walk home?” Jungkook asks him, hand returning to Taehyung’s hip and steadying him even though Taehyung isn’t drunk enough to be off-balance. He fists a hand in the back of Jungkook’s black leather jacket and nods; “Lead the way buckaroo.” Jungkook snorts, shaking his head, and then tugs him gently toward the exit.

***

Taehyung did not even consider the weather when he agreed to walk home and boy is he regretting that now. The air is freezing and his flowy top is doing very little to shield him from inevitable hypothermia. He starts humming “Frosty the Snowman” but eventually gets bored and turns to Jungkook; “How much longer? I’m freezing my tits off out here,” he complains. “A few more minutes, just like the last time you asked,” Jungkook answers, his tone a lot less irritated and a lot more like the kind of voice Taehyung uses when he’s talking to very small children. He pouts at the sheer disrespect.

“Aren’t you gonna offer me your jacket?” Taehyung asks, more than a little belligerent. Jungkook full out laughs at that. “I’m wearing a short-sleeved shirt, you think I want to suffer?” he retorts, but he opens the side of his jacket and tucks Taehyung into the warmth anyway. With the combined excuses of alcohol and cold weather, Taehyung feels justified in shamelessly wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s upper back and leaning into his side to steal even more of his warmth. He’s basically hanging off of Jungkook like a lanky, overgrown leech while walking sideways. Taehyung estimates that he makes their walk about 18 times harder than it needs to be, but they somehow make it to Taehyung and Jimin’s on-campus apartment without separating or falling so he doesn’t feel that badly.

Taehyung fishes his key out of his front pocket and unlocks the front door, all while still keeping his left arm slung around Jungkook, so when he steps into his apartment he pulls Jungkook along with him. Jungkook closes the door after them softly and toes off his shoes, following Taehyung’s lead.

Taehyung’s gaze catches on Jungkook’s and for a couple seconds they stand in the entryway and look at each other. The room is pitch black except for the light coming from the street lamps outside, but Jungkook’s eyes have constellations in them. Somehow they manage to steal all the light from the room and mirror it back at Taehyung. It’s all a bit too much to have concentrated on him. He must be drunker than he thought.

He takes a step back and Jungkook clears his throat and tucks his hands into his coat pockets and somehow this uncertainty feels more incriminating than the wandering hands and shared jacket that brought them so so close only minutes ago.

“Are you gonna be okay to take care of yourself from here?” Jungkook asks, looking at his socked feet instead of Taehyung. (His socks have little bananas on them and Taehyung is painfully endeared by them. By him.) “Yeah, but you can stay over if you want, it’s pretty late and it’s cold out there so…” He leaves it hanging in the air, knows they both know he’d be fine on his own and so would Jungkook.

Jungkook shrugs in response, “If you don’t mind… just make sure to bring me a blanket before you pass out,” he jokes, small smile tilting his lips up at the corner. Taehyung rolls his eyes but smiles back, knocking into him playfully, “I won’t make you sleep on the couch you dork, I’ve got a big enough bed.”

It’s clearly the wrong thing to say. Jungkook’s eyes get that deer-in-headlights kind of look he gets when he’s spacing out during a late production shift and Taehyung immediately regrets everything. He must have read this situation wrong, why was he inviting Jungkook to stay anyway?

“I mean if you’d be more comfortable on the couch that’s fine I just thought you’d prefer the bed but why would you want to sleep in the same bed as me haha okay I’ll go grab you a blanket,” he spits out in a rush.

“No! I mean… I’m sorry I spaced out a bit but um I’d- I’ll sleep in your bed if that’s okay with you,” Jungkook stutters. “Oh! Yeah, okay, cool cool … um… the bed’s this way,” Taehyung gestures vaguely with his hand and walks towards his room, not turning to see if Jungkook is following.

Once Taehyung walks into his room, he plugs his phone into the charger on his nightstand and sees a trio of texts from Jimin.

**Soulmate (1:47 a.m.):** Have fun with Jungkook ;)))))

**Soulmate (2:12 a.m.):** You haven’t answered yet so I’m assuming you’re either passed out or getting that diccc

**Soulmate (2:13 a.m.):** I’m spending the night at Yoongi’s, you better tell me everything tomorrow!!

Immediately shielding his phone from Jungkook’s view, he sends off a quick text.

**Me (2:14):** i’m alive and NOT getting that dick u perv

“You really are arts editor huh,” Jungkook teases, tilting his head in the direction of Taehyung’s print of Van Gogh’s “Vase With Five Sunflowers” and the movie poster for “The Legend of 1900” hanging next to it.

“Shut up,” Taehyung mumbles, hiding his blush by placing his phone back on his nightstand way more carefully than is really necessary. When he turns back around Jungkook is staring at him with a look he can’t read, tongue poking at his cheek. They lock eyes and Jungkook smirks; “Make me.”

Taehyung snorts at him; “Don’t play with me you brat.”

\- “But you look so hot when you’re angry” Jungkook smirks back, stepping into Taehyung’s space (hand back on his hip where it belongs) and Taehyung wants to make a bad decision. Instead his mouth takes over and blurts

\- “Is that why you always take my mug?”

\- “_Your_ mug?” Jungkook responds, a teasing look on his face, “I thought the mugs were for everyone in the office?”

\- “You know very well that Jimin gave me that one for my birthday! It has a picture of me and Jimin on it!” Taehyung exclaims, hands waving to emphasize his point.

\- “Maybe I just like to look at your face while I drink my coffee,” Jungkook shrugs. Taehyung pushes Jungkook off and he stumbles a bit, landing on the bed.

\- “You’re so shameless!” he groans.

\- “Says the one who just pushed me onto their bed,” Jungkook retorts, leaning back on his forearms. Taehyung is momentarily distracted by his biceps and then his gaze falls to Jungkook’s parted thighs and he _wants_. Raking a hand through his blue hair, he turns away from Jungkook and pulls out two pairs of sweatpants. He throws one to (at) Jungkook and undoes his belt buckle.

“You’re changing in here?” Jungkook asks in a more alarmed tone than Taehyung was expecting. “Calm down brat, I’ll change in the bathroom,” he clarifies, grabbing a sleep shirt and slipping out the door.

Going through his nighttime routine soothes him; he starts to forget about the fact that Jungkook is in his bed as he gently applies his moisturizer. That somehow makes his return to his bedroom worse. Jungkook is sitting at the end of his bed looking uncomfortable, but his face brightens when Taehyung walks in.

“You took forever,” he whines.

“You could have gone to bed.”

“Wanted to wait for you. Wasn’t sure which side you prefer,” he mumbled, suddenly finding his fingernails very interesting.

  
That makes Taehyung's breath hitch involuntary. “I like the wall side,” he chokes out eventually. Jungkook stands up to let Taehyung slide in first and once again they’re toe to toe. Taehyung can’t look away from Jungkook’s lips, but after a few seconds of holding his breath, he decides to make a move. He places his hands on Jungkook’s waist and feels him shiver under his fingertips. “Tae…” Jungkook whispers, and that’s when Taehyung uses his grip on Jungkook’s waist to maneuver them so that he’s the one with the backs of his knees pressed to the mattress. He slides back, letting go of Jungkook’s hips, to settle on the far side of the bed. He rests on his side, still facing Jungkook, the air between them burning. He watches Jungkook's tongue slide slowly across his bottom lip while he rakes his gaze so so slowly over Taehyung. Taehyung can’t help shivering at the darkness of Jungkook’s eyes, the constellations from earlier replaced with black holes that swallow him whole.

When Jungkook finally slides into bed beside him, Taehyung has to tuck his hands under his pillow to keep from reaching out for him. “No more staring, I’m trying to sleep,” he whispers shakily, missing the chastising tone he had been going for by a mile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jungkook replies, running his eyes up and down Taehyung’s body obviously. Taehyung kicks him.

“You’re incorrigible,” he chuckles. “Yup,” Jungkook grins, chuckling quietly with him and reaching out to run a hand through the hair falling into Taehyung’s eyes. Taehyung lets out a soft breath and closes his eyes at the soft touch.

“So beautiful,” Jungkook whispers so softly that Taehyung wasn’t sure if Jungkook even meant to say it out loud. Somehow along the course of this evening he and Jungkook had entered their own world of contradiction; in the space they’ve created between them they’re not drunk, not sober, not awake, not asleep, not enemies, not friends. It’s too easy to forget himself and whisper back.

“You’re always beautiful.”

After a pregnant pause, Jungkook’s hand slips from his hair to cradle his jaw so gently, “Taehyung can you open your eyes?”

Body tingling, Taehyung opens his eyes to meet Jungkook’s. “Did you mean it?” he whispers. Taehyung nods, croaks out a terrified “Yeah,” and then Jungkook’s pressing their foreheads together. “I meant it too,” he whispers back. “You’re too pretty to be real. It’s a lot to have to deal with every week.”

Taehyung giggles and buries his smile in Jungkook’s neck. “Shut up, you work out for fun and have never had a bad hair day in your life,” he retorts.

Jungkook’s breath fans across the top of his head and his lips gently follow, pressing a feather light kiss to the crown of Taehyung’s head. Taehyung lifts his head at that and taps his bottom lip; “Now here.”

“Fuck,” Jungkook groans quietly before tugging Taehyung closer with a hand at the nape of his neck, just barely brushing the ends of his hair. Their lips meet softly, despite the strength Jungkook had used to pull Taehyung to him so tightly. Nice as it is, Taehyung wants more. He licks gently at Jungkook’s bottom lip and settles his right leg over Jungkook’s hip, the both of them still lying on their sides facing each other. Jungkook opens his mouth and now they’re kissing and it’s wet and frantic and just how Taehyung likes it.

“This okay?” he asks, finally pulling away from Jungkook’s mouth to catch his breath. “Duh,” Jungkook pants, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Taehyung’s neck, pulling down the neck of his shirt to suck at his collarbones. Taehyung’s head falls back against his pillow at the sensation and Jungkook takes the opportunity to roll them to the side so that he can press Taehyung into the mattress.

Taehyung is so into it.

Jungkook slides his hands under Taehyung’s tee shirt and looks up to meet his gaze. “Take it off,” Taehyung pants. Jungkook complies and starts kissing down his chest without hesitating. He drags his tongue over one of Taehyung’s nipples and Taehyung _keens_. Jungkook smirks at that. “I _knew _ you’d be sensitive. Fuck,” he turns his head to lick at the other, the cold air making everything that much more intense. “Been wanting to taste you since that first newspaper meeting,” Jungkook moans, pressing kisses down Taehyung’s chest, destination clear.

“Wait,” Taehyung chokes out. Jungkook looks up with wide, shameful eyes, “Sorry.” “No, I- it’s okay Jungkook I liked what you were doing,” Taehyung clarifies, running a comforting hand through Jungkook’s soft black hair. “It’s just going kinda fast, I haven’t gotten to touch you, like, at all.”

“Oh,” Jungkook grins, relieved. “Sorry I just got kind of... caught up” he blushes, tucking his hair behind his ear. “It’s fine, babe, just give me a turn,” Taehyung smirks, slipping two fingers under the hem of Jungkook’s tee shirt and stroking his hip softly. “Stop, oh my god” Jungkook flops back onto his pillow and covers his face with his hands, giggles slipping out anyway.

Taehyung can't help the huge, boxy grin that take over his face at the sound of Jungkook's giggles. He starts to press kisses all over Jungkook's knuckles.

“We don’t have to do anything right now,” Taehyung says, eventually, placing a comforting hand on Jungkook’s wrist, not trying to pull it away from his face. Jungkook slides his hand into Taehyung’s and looks up at him. “You sure?” he asks softly. “Yeah,” Taehyung nods emphatically, “It’s probably best that our first time together not happen when we’re both this exhausted anyway.” Jungkook presses a gentle kiss to Taehyung’s nose. “I like that idea,” he whispers, “Means I get to take you out for real first.”

Taehyung smiles his biggest, sappiest smile at that and wraps himself around Jungkook. “You’re going to regret saying that because now I’m never letting you out of my sloth arms,” he declares. “That’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make,” Jungkook sighs dramatically, pressing his smile into Taehyung’s shoulder and nipping at his bare skin playfully. “Now go to sleep so I can take you out already.” “Brat,” Taehyung snorts, but he knows Jungkook recognizes it for the endearment it is.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos make my day :)


End file.
